Pieces of a Memory
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: After Jonathon and Valentine have been defeated, the Shadowhunters are given information that will put them all on edge. Jonathon survived and worse, he's found refuge in the home of Isabella Swan; Jace's amnesic wife. And to make matters worse, Cold Ones have tied to claim Bella as their own and a vengeful redheaded Cold One is out for blood. AU.
1. 0 The Dark Future

AU. Set after City of Glass and during New Moon.

I do not own Twilight or Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Prologue_  
_**

_The Dark Future_

* * *

Alice Cullen stilled and her actions alerted her entire family.

It had been months since she had been swept up in a vision and they all knew the reason why. It had been almost six months since they had left Bella Swan in Forks, Washington for her own safety. Her eyes dilated as the premonition took hold of her.

_It was somewhat hazy but clear enough for her to see. Bella was walking through the forests of Forks, her eyes almost dead as she paused and looked around. She was dressed from head to toe in black, tight clothing and her arms were covered. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun with strands falling to frame her heart shaped face. A stone was on one hand and in the other was what appeared to be a blade.  
_

_"I know you're there."  
_

_Her voice is calm and the wind carries it. The sound of her vocals echo throughout the area. At first, all is quiet without so much as a leaf fluttering in the wind. Bella stands with her back to the shadows as the wind whistles through, blowing her hair and bringing with it a sinister chuckle.  
_

_"You're getting good at this love," it's a warm, husky tone that shoots through her skin and causes her to tightened her hold on the blade. A flash of gold and black and Bella's hand raised up as her blade clashed with another. Blonde hair the color of the sun and a well built body is pressed against hers as their blades fight for control. Bella's eyes are narrowed as she pushes off and the blonde fighter steps back. He twirls the blade and smiles sweetly. "For someone who is rusty, you're still good."  
_

_"I'll be better once your blood is soaking my blade," Bella states coldly and rushes forwards. "Gabriel," she calls and the blade in her hand sparks with life, and clashes against the other blade. The blonde smiles.  
_

_"So beautiful," his dark eyes are burning with a form of desire. "I wonder what the little angel is saying right now?"  
_

_A growl escapes Bella as she surges forward, attacking him with a deep force. "Is he saying 'Stop don't hurt her.' or 'Jonathon I'll kill you myself'?" the blonde continued and his eyes flashed a golden color. "Kill me..." its a different voice and Bella's eyes widened softly before she nods with understanding.  
_

_"I love you," she whispers and her blade surges forward. Blood fills the air but its left unclear whose it is.  
_

Alice is thrown back into her body and her eyes are wide and she's breathing in air that is not needed. Jasper had her in his arms, feeling his wife's emotions were all over the place. But the one person who seemed to be alerted most was Edward.

Bella was in that vision.

Bella was alive.

Hopefully, she would remain alive until they find her and Edward finally changed her into a vampire. Like he should have in the first place.


	2. 1 Hell is Cold

AU. Set after City of Glass and during New Moon.

I do not own Twilight or Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

_Hell is Cold _

* * *

"Omigod is that the Cullens?" Jessica cried as her eyes widened at the sight of Alice and Edward pulling up to school in Edward's silver Volvo. Mike glanced up from his notes for his English test and saw the shorter of the two getting out of the car and then the bronze haired one shutting the door as he locked his car. The blonde shook his head and went back to his notes. Bella had decided to take a sick day and had texted him earlier. His instructions were to take care of the new student she was housing; some kid named Jonathon. Now if only he could find him.

"Yes Jess, those are the Cullens. Unless they had identical twins we were unaware of," Angela sighed as she went back to her camera. She was also thinking of going to see Bella this afternoon. She had been feeling ill after having a terrifying dream that left her bedridden according to Charlie. Mike chuckled beside her as Jessica looked at the bookworm with a venomous look.

A warm chuckle caused everyone to look at a young man leaning against Tyler's van. "That's a good joke," he commented and pushed off. He was clad in black clothing, a leather jacket, jeans, a tight form fitting shirt and black boots. Mike arched an eyebrow at the markings on his arms and chest. His head hurt just a tad but it was the sun aching in his back that caused him to let out a weak groan of pain.

"Mikey are you okay?" Jessica asked and he really wanted to just shut her up.

"I'm fine Jess. Just slept wrong last night," he lied and could feel Edward Cullen staring at him from across the way.

"So who are you?" Jessica asked the other boy. He was rather handsome with white-blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Jonathon Morgenstern," he introduced and bowed his head. "I'm Bella's housemate. I'm looking for someone named Mike,"

"That's me," Mike answered. He held out his hand for Jonathon to shake. The other blonde took and Mike felt a surge of white hot fire course through him as well as a chill of death. "_Morgenstern_; the morning star," he commented and tightened his grip. "An interesting name for a boy who seems to look like he can court death."

Jessica laughed. "Oh Mikey, you're so funny!"

Jonathon did not look as amused. "Yes," he smiled. "Mike, isn't that short for something?"

"Michael," he commented with a bored tone. "Like the arch angel."

Angela looked between the two and suddenly felt a chill in the air. It was like a tension had covered all of them like a blanket and now they were waiting for someone to cut through it like a knife through a piece of fine steak. Coal black eyes bore into a stunning shade of icy blue with a hint of gold flashing through it. Jonathon dug his nails into Mike's skin and was surprised when he didn't even flinch.

"I suppose we should get you to the office," Mike said. "You can't start school without your classes."

He released the black eyed boy's hand and walked off, telling him to follow and ignoring the whine from his girlfriend. He shook his head, _ex-girlfriend_ he corrected himself as he continued walking, not turning to see Edward and Alice giving each other a look of confusion and worry.

Something was wrong with Mike. They could only hope to keep Bella away from those two boys.

To Edward, it was the least he could do for breaking his beloved's heart.

* * *

In New York City, Jace Herondale was walking through the streets with his parabatai and adopted brother, Alec Lightwood. The blonde was avoding Clary at all cost. Ever since she had brought him back to life with the Angel's wish, she had been hoping he would at least give them a chance. He didn't want to try anything with her. The kisses they shared, it had been emotions he had kept locked up. The kiss in the garden had been because it was her birthday and it hadn't been what he wanted. The kiss in the Seelie Court had been her desire, not his.

He didn't love Clary.

Alec knew this.

Isabelle knew this.

Robert, Maryse, Magnus, hell even Jocelyn and Luke knew it.

His hands were stuffed his pockets and his fingers grazed along the silver band he always kept chained to his pants. It cool metal caused both a twinge of warm and an onslaught of agony and pain to course through him. Two years, almost three now, it had been since he had seen his wife. Since she had been taken from him. He felt his hands ball into fists.

"You're thinking about her again," Alec sighed and stopped walking. He reached out and touched his best friend's shoulder. "Jace it wasn't your fault."

"She's gone because I couldn't protect her."

"She's not dead Jace," Alec said with a frown. "She's alive and living with her dad. We just have to keep out heads up and our eyes and ears alert and one day, she'll be on the doorstep ready to punch the crap out of you for not coming to find her sooner. The rune will break, I promise."

Jace shook his head. As much as he wanted to believe it, as much as he wanted to just stop blaming himself and believe she would be back, he found it hard to believe. He missed her. Not just now but every day. When he was killed by Valentine, his last thoughts was the fact he would probably never see her again. Never hold her, never kiss or caress her. Never hear her smark remarks and gentle words of advice.

"Jace, Alec!" both turned to see Isabelle running towards them with Simon, Clary and Maia behind her. Her ink hair was held up in a bun and she stopped when she caught up to her brothers. "We need you guys, back at the Institute. It's important."

"Why?" Jace asked. "Maryse said we could just stay there for a bit."

"Jace," Isabelle said with a groan before he looked at her face. She was somewhat happy but at the same time, fear and concern was written in her eyes. She was scared for someone.

"Is it Max?" Alec asked. "Is he awake?"

Isabelle shook her head and the two sighed in defeat. At least Alec tried.

"What is it then?" Jace asked.

"Jonathon," Isabelle whispered. The two clenched their jaws. That couldn't be. Jonathon was dead. Jace had killed him, Isabelle has seen him. But then again, his body had never been found. Jace was about to ask where he was when Isabelle swallowed deeply. Her dark eyes were locked on Jace's as she spoke the next words, knowing they would connect with the two male Shadowhunters. "Jonathon was seen by a member of the Clave in Washington state, close to the Seattle Institute in a little town called Forks."

Jace felt like he was been stabbed in the chest again. The burning pain of his chest being ripped open and his heart torn out and crushed in someone's cold hand. He could imagine it being Jonathon doing it, a sadistic smile on his lips and his black eyes danced with a wicked gleam. He felt cold, like he was trapped in the ninth layer of Hell. He had felt like this before.

The day his wife had woken up and asked him those three words. "Who are you?"

The day the Clave sent her off to live with Charlie, after erasing the encounter between them from her mind and yet leaving it fresh in his to haunt him late and night and taunt his every waking moment. He remembered Jonathon's words when he thought he was going to kill him.

_"Clary right? You love her don't you angel boy?"_

He had been wrong. He didn't love Clary.

He would never love her.

His fingers tightened around the silver wedding ring in his pants pocket. It was her wedding ring. He could dare put his own on. He had kept it locked up in his desk and refused to even look at it and see the inscription in the metal.

"Let's go." The blonde said with a cold tone. It matched the inside of how he felt.

Cold as the ninth gate.


	3. 2 A Step Ahead

AU. Set after City of Glass and during New Moon.

I do not own Twilight or Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

_One Step Ahead_**  
**

* * *

Bella Swan laid in her bed, not really feeling sick. The nightmare she'd had the few hours before were just crippling. Images of Mike, his back bloodied and what appeared to be black feathers with crimson tints falling around him while his eyes were a shocking shade of silvery-blue. Jonathon was next to him, a bloodied dagger in his hand and his eyes dead. He had turned to stare at Bella and smiled before he faded away, becoming a figure with golden blonde hair and no face, dressed in pure black with black markings on his arms and his chest, but the one mark that stuck out to her was the star shaped scar on his chest, but above his heart.

Who was he?

What was his meaning in her dream?

"Bella?" she looked over shoulder to see Edward sitting on her window. "How are you feeling love? I heard you were sick this morning."

"I just had a really bad nightmare. I don't know why my dad decided to keep me home," she said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. Edward's eyes were trailed on the silver band on her right ring finger. She hadn't worn that at all since they were together. Bella looked at him with a confused expression. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Where did you get that ring?"

"Ring? What ring?" she looked down and saw the ring on her finger. She frowned, remembering that to be on the gold eyed boy's hand before he faded away, but she can remember him looking at her hand. "When did that get there?"

"Don't you know, love?" Edward asked.

She shook her head. She didn't know, but that didn't mean the ring felt right on her finger.

"Well maybe you should take it off."

"No!" Bella cried with raw emotion. Her heart ached at the idea of the ring leaving her finger. She held her hand close to her chest and shook her head. "I'm not taking it off Edward Anthony Cullen! I like it!"

"Bella be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable." She seethed at him.

"Hey Bella are you home?" Edward turned his head when he heard Jonathon's voice. "I've got your homework for you!"

"Bring it up, Jonathon!" Bella called and Edward vanished as the door opened, the blonde smiling at her softly before holding up a small stack of papers. His eyes landed on the silver trinket and the flash of emotion in his eyes was hidden by his bangs before he hid it with a confused gaze. "Where did you get that?" he titled his head to the side like a puppy.

"Oh this thing?" she asked. "I'm not sure. I hadn't noticed it when I woke up this morning. I actually just noticed it, thanks for asking though."

Jonathon crossed over to her and sank down on her bed, his fingers rising to graze the cool metal of the ring. "Is that W or an M?" he asked once more and watched her face through his hair as she felt something push down on her brain, trying to get her to remember it all. "Bella are you feeling okay? Is it your nightmare?" he asked with a curious notion. He could feel the vampire's eyes on him and to make him feel worse and one step ahead of the game, he leaned in to wrap his arms around the girl as the pressure became too much. "Bella I can make the pain go away," he whispered into her ear.

Bella stilled. That voice, so familiar yet so dangerous. Where had she heard it before? Finger curled into her hair, as one glided along her chin to have her look into eyes as black as night and deep like the sea. "Do you want me to make it go away?" he whispered along her cheek.

She wanted to nod but something inside her no. Don't do it her instincts screamed. She was about to shake her head when Jonathon planted a gentle kiss to her forehead and she felt lighter and then she whimpered when something burned her skin. She looked down and found a blade in her chest, close to her heart. When she glanced up, she found Jonathon peering down at her with a vicious expression, his eyes fixated on the blood that began to pool.

"Delicious." He whispered into her ear. He raised the blade and peered into her eyes. "I wonder how your little angel boy is going to react?" he whispered and plunged the blade down into chest, causing her to scream.

"Bella! Bella wake up! Bella! ISABELLA!" her eyes shot open when she looked up into Mike's worried blue eyes. Beside him was an equally concerned Angela, Edward and Alice. Mike touched her cheek and she slapped it away in retaliation. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Where is he?" she asked with a shaky breath. Her question was met with curious gazes. "Damn it, Mike where is he?" she cried.

"Who?"

"Jonathon!" she demanded.

"I'm right here," she turned to see Jonathon opening the door and Jessica right behind him smiling as he placed a tray on Bella's bed and then planted a kiss on her forehead. She moved away like she was repulsed. "Bells what did I do?"

Bella frowned. She wasn't sure but the dream scared her. "Why is everyone here?" she asked.

"They wanted to see you," explained her dark eyed roommate. "I came in first and found you asleep in your bedroom so I said everyone should just leave you be. I went to make you some lunch and then Mike and Edward heard you screaming so they all ran up. Jessica, for some reason, decided to stay and watch me cook you a meal." He rested a hand to her cheek, tender and loving, something that did not sit well with Edward. "Are you alright Bella? Do you want me to make it go away?" he asked and found silent pleasure in her frightened expression but faked a pout when she shook her head. "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he said and then frowned in thought, "Oh yeah, Bella, one last question."

"Sure."

"Who was this Jace person you kept calling out for in your dreams? I could hear you from downstairs it was so loud."

Bella frowned softly. She had been calling out for someone named Jace? She didn't remember that. "I don't know."

Edward and Alice glanced at each other, as Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway. The door opened and Charlie came upstairs just as he heard Jonathon talking to his daughter.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure this Jace guy is just a figure of your mind. Like a guardian angel of sorts."

"Yeah," Bella smiled as she looked down at her bare right hand. "I guess you're right."

The chief looked down at the ring in his palm and sighed. The Morgenstern family ring meant so much to Bella, even if she thought it was Wayland and meant only for her as a gift from the husband she would probably never remember.


	4. Keep a Little Hope

AU. Set after City of Glass and during New Moon.

I do not own Twilight or Mortal Instruments.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

_Keep a Little Hope_**  
**

* * *

"A wife?" Simon asked looking at the blonde haired Shadowhunter with disbelief. "You were _married_? And more importantly, _to whom_?" the vampire asked with wide brown eyes. "I would like to meet this chick and tell how much a bad husband you've been."

"Simon!" his girlfriend warned and punched him in the shoulder. "Be nice!"

"It's okay Maia," Jace said with a tiny smile. "I deserve that."

"Well holy crap, this chick must have done a number on you." Simon said "What was her name?" he asked with curiosity and a grin.

Isabelle smiled gently at the memory of her dear friend, "Isabella but we all called her Bella."

"She and Jace were protective of each other other." said Alec with a sigh.

"But apparently that didn't stop whoever from marking her with a 'Forget' rune. Those aren't easy to ease, especially when they are right above your heart." Jace sighed and felt anger boil up in him at the very thought and remembrance that his wife did not know him.

"I'm afraid it's ten times worse now," Luke said as he looked at the young Shadowhunter. "The Clave has terminated your marriage to Isabella."

"What!?" the entire Ligthwood family and Jace exclaimed.

"Bella's not our sister anymore?" Isabelle whispered and Alec dropped into a chair from shock.

"Why were we not informed? Who did it?" Maryse asked, angry that one of her daughters was taken from her.

"Imogen wanted to get at you," said Luke with a sigh. "So she took away the one thing you loved most."

Jace felt angry but at the same time, he could understand. His grandmother at the time, did not know he was his father's son. So he couldn't fault her for what she did, but he did feel pained. He had lost the one thing he loved most.

He had lost Bella not once but twice. To a rune and now the law.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In Forks," said the shadowhunter who had come to inform them, a man by the name of Issac. "Living amongst cold ones and shape shifters."

"Oh great!" sighed Magnus. "'Those are the worse."

"How so?" Simon asked.

"They're just lesser versions of vampires and werewolves. Sad part? Shifters are commonly mistaken for us." Maia snarled, "And the vampires apparently sparkle."

Simon shuddered. "And I though Magnus was too much."

"Hey! I am not a walking disco ball!" the warlock pouted.

"No offense dude, but the glitter." Simon shot back. "And don't turn me into a rat again!"

"Relax, I'm gonna let that one pass," Magnus said with a wave of his hand. "But don't expect another. You two are the cutest werewolf-vampire couple I've seen a while."

"Really?" Maia and Simon asked.

"Yup."

Alec smiled at his boyfriend before he looked over at his brother. Jace looked defeated, no form of life or motivation flowing through him right now. He walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gold eyes gazed up and him and Alec bent over, wrapping his arms around Jace. He leaned into his ear, whispering words the lifted up Jace's broken spirits just a tad.

"If anyone can bring her back to her old self, it's you. Keep a little hope on you at all times, Jace."

"Thank you Alec," replied Jace as he hugged him back.


End file.
